Characters Read Fanfiction
by bloodsucking vampire girl
Summary: In which Ron is confused, Harry is traumatized and Ginny just wants people to get her name right.


"What are you doing?"

Ron stared incredulously at his sister who was decked out in bright, fluro colours, holding a sign that said 'IT'S GINEVRA YOU FRICKIN' MORONS!'

Ginny sighed.

"You wouldn't understand Ron" she said. "They never get _your _name mixed up. But for me...all the bloody time...it's Virgina, Virgina, bloody Virginia!"

She threw her arms up in the air to emphasize her point. Ron raised one eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Ron what's my name?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny."

"No my _full _name."

"…Ginevra."

"EXACTLY!" The girl leapt up, fire dancing in her eyes (not literally - because that would just be creepy). "And yet those goddammed fanfiction authors _always _get it wrong!"

"Uh..." Ron scratched the side of his head. "What's fanfiction?"

Ginny threw her hands in the air.

"Ron do you know _anything?" _

"Hey!" her brother protested. "I know heaps. Besides, I bet your no one knows about your fanfiction thing..."

At that moment the doors burst open and a group of people strode in.

"I just got back from reading fanfiction!" exclaimed Lavender Brown.

"Wow, no wonder you look so radiant!" gushed Pavarti.

"Reading fanfiction makes me think about the finer aspects in life!" Colin cried, clasping his hands together.

"It makes me sad" whimpered Eloise Midgden.

"It makes me happy" breathed Padama.

"It makes me horny."

Everyone turned to stare at Zacharias Smith who blushed and scowled. "What...have you read the M rated fics?"

Giggles and hoots sounded around the room.

"Oh sure laugh!" roared a voice from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to see Harry who was standing with a haunted looks in his eyes.

"Do you know what I went through on that site?" he whimpered. "Do you?"

Murmurs of "what Harry?" sounded around the room.

"I had to read M rated fics of me and...Snape!"

Horrified gasps.

"Me and...Draco!"

More horrified gasps.

"Me and...Dumbledore!"

Even more horrified gasps.

"Me and...Lucius Malfoy."

Dead silence.

"...I'm not kidding."

Everyone (except a very confused Ron) started to scream. One person clawed at the door. One person fainted. Half the room threw up.

"But seriously guys!" Harry exclaimed once everyone had calmed down. "If I have to read _one _more 'Drarry' story...or 'Snarry' story...or Pedophile!Dumbledore story...I think I'm going to commit suicide."

"Like in the suicidal!Harry fanfiction stories?" Colin breathed.

"Yes Colin. Like that."

"Wow..."

Slowly everyone filed out of the room. After they were all gone there was silence. Then...

"What the _hell _was that?"

Ron stared at Ginny incredulously.

"That was fanfiction doing its magic" Ginny replied, serenely. "Now Ron...don't you think it's unfair that they never get my name right? Don't you think I deserve some recognition?"

Ron opened his mouth to answer but Ginny's rant cut him off yet again.

"I mean...I'm the mother of Harry's future children! That means something, right?"

Ron backed away slowly.

"I mean...come on! I have the guts to name my kid 'Albus Severus' that should give me _some _points. And I happen to think Ginevra is a splendid name. Much better than _Virginia..."_

"But you hate your name!" Ron protested. "That's why you always get everyone to call you Ginny."

Ginny froze. She didn't move for at least three minutes. Then...

"The OOCness of fanfiction is getting to me."

"What..." Ron cocked his head to the side, looking helpless.

"Oh Ron...it isn't long before I'll be acting like a rabid fangirl and making love potions for Harry..."

"..._What?"_

"Ron...Ron do you think I'm OOC?" Ginny looked at him fearfully.

"Err...what does OOC mean?"

Ginny sobbed.

"Oh it isn't fair...you're just like you always are, your normal, tactless, idiotic self..."

Ron stared at his sister, his mouth hanging open.

"Ginny you _never _cry!" Ron exclaimed, disbelievingly. This only seemed to scare Ginny even more.

"Oh Merlin! Oh...oh..._oh!" _Ginny fled from the room, her panicked cries echoing after her.

"...What just happened?" Ron asked to the empty room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I've seen a couple of the 'characters read fanfiction' on the site and I thought they were hilarious. So I decided to write my own…I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review please!**

**XOXO - Nat**


End file.
